Darkness Falls
by AJP
Summary: A traitor in their midst, a vicious attack on their home and new life, its a hectic time for the Rangers, please read and review


TITLE OF YOUR FIC  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also I have used characters belonging to Gundam Wing and they don't belong to me either. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk. The line the Emperor quotes is from the film Galaxy Quest. Finally Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K.Rowlings.  
  
Darkness FallsBr  
By: Adam Pearlman  
  
PPreviously  
  
PHaving gained a new member in the shape of Hermione Granger the Rangers faced off against an old adversary of Kincaid's Harper. Harper attempted to tap into a well of power underneath Hogwarts, which Hermione had already tapped into and was drawing strength that slightly changed her in slight ways increasing her magic and physical strength. In the end the Rangers managed to stop Harper and it appeared that Adam had killed Harper. Meanwhile Adam and Rachel discovered that Daisy was their daughter, however Rachel was experiencing some pains in her belly and which resulted in her collapsing.  
  
PFrom Adam's viewpoint:  
  
P'It had been an hour since I received a telepathic alarm from Rachel and myself and Daisy went to her side. Daisy called for an ambulance and within twenty minutes of that call we were in an ambulance on the way to the nearest hospital. We sped along with the paramedic working on Rachel. We arrived at the hospital and in minutes Rachel had pushed into a room and the door shut in my face as Doctors examined her. As they did I sat and then I stood and paced, first one way and then another and it was then I realised Daisy was not only pacing, she was copying me exactly. I stopped and looked at her. The girl looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
P"What are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
P"Trying to make you calm down, Rac.. Mom is in the best possible hands, they will take care of her," Daisy said.  
  
PDespite the extreme seriousness of the situation at Daisy's use of the word Mom referring to Rachel. It was at that point my sister Dana appeared closely followed by Rachel's mother and stepfather.  
  
P"Adam how are you doing?" Dana asked.  
  
P"Dana I.." I started to say then I burst into tears as Dana just hugged me while I cried my fears finally surfacing.  
  
PThen there was a cough and one of the Doctors who had gone into Rachel's room was stood there. "Mr. Pearlman, we've examined Ms. Stevens and determined she's gone into labour. She's not due for another month is she?"  
  
P"No, four weeks and two days is supposed to be her due date" I said brokenly.  
  
P"Well she has gone in premature labour, the only chance she and the babies have is for us to perform a caesarean section. We've dealt before this, but there is a chance the babies and Ms. Stevens may not survive" the Doctor said.  
  
PThe rational part of mind knew that this might be a possibility, but the irrational part of mind was in charge. "You can't let them die, don't let any of them die I can't live without them".  
  
PBefore I knew it was clutching the Doctors jacket by the lapels and he just looked at me sadly as he said. "We'll do all we can".  
  
PI nodded as I let the Doctor go and minutes later I watched as the wheeled Rachel out of the room and into operating theatre and all I could do is wait.  
  
PDana's viewpoint  
  
PAs soon as Adam called I came after all that what sisters are for, arriving at the hospital I found Adam in an agitated state along with the young White Ranger Daisy, who barely strayed from his side. The doctor came out and explained what was going on with Rachel and what they were planning to do for treatment. I knew that this was the only option, but even I felt helpless with all my medical knowledge.  
  
PEven as they took Rachel into an O.R. to prep her for emergency surgery and to try and save her life and the lives of the unborn twins my family. We waited as Doctors and Nurse went into the room. Watching Adam I tried to find words of comfort, something to make him feel better, but I didn't think I had to, Daisy who hadn't moved more than a few yards from Adam's side was sat or stood by him chattering about anything to try and take his mind off Rachel and the babies.  
  
PDaisy's viewpoint  
  
PI'm scared, the moment I knew Adam and Rachel were my Mom and Dad things changed. I started to care for them even though they didn't know, but they do now and I'm scared, I want to know why I'm here, how I can be their daughter, my Mom she can't die, I get to be a big sister, the doctor comes and then so do Rachel's I mean Mom's folks, I guess they're mine now as well and the same with Dana she's my Aunt. Wow overload, I can't cope Mom I need you please be okay. Then as my Mom is wheeled into the other room I banish the tears, I'm going to be strong for my Dad he needs that now, what I feel can wait.  
  
PAdam's viewpoint  
  
PTime passed as the Doctors worked on Rachel and in the mean time Daisy tried to keep me occupied by simply chatting and even though it didn't get rid of my fears, she at least distracted me and kept me from worrying too much. Even as she did I switched between sitting and standing and pacing, even my parents when they arrived couldn't get rid of my fear.  
  
PIt must have been almost an hour or two after Rachel had been rushed into the O.R. but time hadn't really mattered to me and then the Doctor who had spoken to me earlier came out of the room. I stood and took a few steps towards him with Daisy right beside me.  
  
P"Doctor how is she? The twins are they?" I started to say.  
  
PThe Doctor raised a hand to stop my questions and my heart turned cold as I feared the worst and then he spoke. "Mr. Pearlman I'm pleased to say that Mother and Children are all alive and well. There was a bit of bleeding caused by having to perform a caesarean section but she will be okay with rest. The twins are okay, but due to their being born a month premature we're placing them in the Children's ICU for the moment".  
  
PAt first I couldn't think straight and then what he had said sunk in and I smiled as I realised I was a Father again!!! "Doctor what is the sex of the twins?" I asked.  
  
P"You have a Baby Girl and a Baby Boy, you can go in and see your fiancée and the twins before they're taken to the ICU. But don't stay too long Miss. Stevens needs her rest" the Doctor replied.  
  
PI nodded and slowly I entered the room, it was darker than normal, the curtains were pulled closed and the only light source was from the few lamps in the room. I realised this had been done so that Rach could rest. Glancing over the room I saw the two new arrivals were been placed in a double incubator and though they looked tiny and helpless I knew that I would protect them with my life. I went over and just looked at them for a few minutes, a nurse stepped past me and offered me a smile and I grinned back. I was sure that it really was the dopey grin that I had on from before I entered the room was still on my face anyway. The nurse apologised as she indicated she had to move the twins and with a deep sense of reluctance I moved out the way and watched them go.  
  
PTurning around I glanced at the bed were Rachel was laid, her eyes were closed and though she looked pale and pretty much a mess at that moment she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
  
P"Liar" came the weak reply and I looked to see Rachel eyes were now open and I smiled as I moved over to her side.  
  
P"Hey Mum how are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
P"Like I've been run over by a truck and then its reversed over me and then done it all again" Rachel said.  
  
P"That good" I laughed and then I stopped and my expression changed and I said. "I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't have gone on if I had lost you".  
  
P"Adam you're stronger than you believe you would have survived" Rachel said.  
  
P"I guess, so we're parents now, I guess we need to give them names I mean we can't call them baby 1 and baby 2" I said.  
  
P"Well have you got any names, I mean we discussed names but we never did come up with something" Rachel asked.  
  
P"David for our son after my Grandfather" I said.  
  
P"David I like that, I guess I should try and name our daughter. Melissa Trini" Rachel said.  
  
PAt that I smiled as I replied. "That sounds perfect for her, I talked to our other child by the way she knows that we know she is our daughter. We can deal with it later when your rested and at home, but I thought you should know".  
  
P"Agreed, now go on get out of here, I need some rest we'll talk later," Rachel said.  
  
P"Okay, I love you" I said as I stood and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
PI heard her reply but it was very faint as she fell back into sleep. "I love you too".  
  
PStepping out of the room I closed the door quietly and turned to face the expectant faces of my family.  
  
P"She's resting, she's shattered, but we have a baby boy, David and a baby girl Melissa," I said.  
  
P"Oh wow, Adam congratulations" Dana said as she gave me a hug.  
  
P"Thank you Auntie Dana" I said with a laugh.  
  
PDana giggled and then she started to tear up and I knew they were tears of joy as I gave her a hug. There followed more congratulations and more hugs from Rachel's and my own parents and as they celebrated I slipped away and found a quiet spot and teleported to the Power Chamber. I arrived and was surprised as I found that Zordon and Alpha were not alone, Billy was there.  
  
P"Somehow I'm not surprised you're here Billy, but don't you have a home to go to" I said.  
  
P"I haven't been here that long, just a couple of hours" Billy protested.  
  
P"Really, Alpha how long has he been here?" I asked.  
  
P"He's been here for four hours, ten minutes and 22 seconds" Alpha replied.  
  
P"Traitor!" Billy replied.  
  
P"So Adam what brings you to the Power Chamber" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Oh I came by to tell that Rachel is okay. She's had the babies and they're doing ok," I said.  
  
P"That's great news Adam, congratulations" Billy said.  
  
P"Yes it is indeed good news Adam, they are well" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Well they're a month premature and they'll need to spend sometime in the Paediatric ICU, but they're going to be fine. They looked so tiny, so helpless, but I love them to bits already and I'm going to protect them and Rachel with my life" I said.  
  
P"Indeed, I'm sure you will" Billy replied.  
  
P"There is something else Zordon" I said slowly.  
  
P"Yes Adam what is it?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"I don't even really know where to begin, it's about Daisy, Rachel and I have learnt that she is also our daughter, we're completely baffled by it" I said.  
  
PZordon nodded and then I realised he had known all along and I let a burst of irrational anger creep into my reply. "You knew and you didn't tell me, your supposed to be my mentor and my friend. I've known you ten years and never held anything back and something like this you do".  
  
P"Adam I realise you are angry, but I felt it was in yours and Rachel's best interests to withhold my knowledge of Daisy true identity from you. I knew that you would discover her identity soon enough and though I could have told you I felt it was for you to discover the truth" Zordon replied calmly.  
  
P"Like the truth about me and Dana, for once I wish people would just be straight with me, not hide behind lies and half truths" I snarled.  
  
P"That would make life rather dull wouldn't it" Billy said.  
  
PWhatever, I'm going to go home" I said without much enthusiasm.  
  
PTeleporting back to the hospital I looked in on both the twins and Rachel and relaxed the tension I had been feeling gone as I looked at the people I loved and as I moved out to the waiting area, I noticed that while Dana and both Rachel and my parents were gone, still there although asleep across several chairs was Daisy. I grinned as I looked at the sleeping girl. It was only then that I realised that it was dark outside and I glanced at my watch and finally noticed the time. I shook my head in surprise as I realised so much time had passed, then ignoring that I bent down so I was kneeling on the floor near Daisy and gently I shook the girl awake. At first there wasn't much reaction and then hearing muttered words the young girls eyes open one at a time and she looks around before saying. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
P"They've all gone home, in fact I should take you back to your parents home, they are probably worried sick about you" I said.  
  
P"I guess so" she said and then in a lower tone that only I could hear. "How's Mom?" she asked.  
  
P"She's doing fine and so are the twins, they're all resting at the moment, you can visit them in the morning" I said.  
  
PDaisy blinked and smiled grateful that Adam was including her in his family and she slowly followed him out of the ward and down to the hospital exit. She watched as he hailed a taxi and then after letting her get in jumped in beside her and then let the taxi driver take them back to her 'parents' home. Her 'Mother' greeted us and I was preparing to say my good- byes when the 'Mother' spoke. "Adam would you like to stay for a bite to eat, you look like you could use something to eat?"  
  
PDaisy turned to me and with her eyes pleading me to say yes, I replied. "I would love to stay, thank you".  
  
PWith that Daisy's surrogate Mother made a small meal, it wasn't much but it made the hunger pass.  
  
P"So Adam how are you doing, I mean you now have three children to be responsible for?" the 'mother' asked.  
  
P"Actually its four children I have to take care of. The twins, Daisy and Alex" I replied.  
  
P"Who is Alex?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"She is my four year old daughter, her mother is Kat the Pink Zeo Ranger. We dated for a year and her getting pregnant was part of the reason we broke up, though I didn't know she was pregnant at the time, I only found that out a few months ago myself" I said.  
  
P"So I've got another sister?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Yeah, though I haven't really had much contact with her, I've only seen her a few times since I found out she existed. In a way she is more Tommy's daughter than mine, I accept she is my daughter by blood and all that, but really that's all she will be, I just don't see us being that close, too much time has passed" I replied sadly.  
  
PDaisy looked a little surprised and she took a step back from Adam unsure and he noticed the uncertainty in her eyes and he then said. "That doesn't include you Daisy, even though it's impossible that you can be my daughter, I feel a connection with you, something I feel with the twins as well and its not one I felt with Alex".  
  
PThe uncertainty didn't totally vanish from her eyes, but it seemed to be replaced by something akin to hope. "That's a little cold isn't it" 'the Mother' said.  
  
P"I guess it is, but sometimes life is a little cold" I said that trying hard to stop a yawn.  
  
P"Would you like to stay the night?" Daisy blurted out as she turned her eyes on her mother.  
  
P"I really shouldn't I should probably go home" I said.  
  
P"Nonsense you're exhausted, it won't take two seconds for me to pull out the bed and you can sleep here" the 'mother' said.  
  
PI wearily nodded knowing that arguing was pointless and I was exhausted. I glanced at Daisy who looked delighted and I smiled as I saw the look on her face and the smile that so reminded me of her mother. That night I slept peacefully for the longest time, not realising that it would be the last time I would do so for a long time.  
  
PThe following morning I awoke feeling refreshed, I glanced over at the on my watch and jumped out of the makeshift bed as I had been asleep for almost twelve hours. Then I heard the laughing and saw Daisy sat there giggling as she watched me.  
  
P"Something funny little one" I asked.  
  
PDaisy didn't reply instead she continued to giggle and then she disappeared to leave me to dress in peace. As I did I smiled and thought how it was nice to see her smile again. After the acid incident I thought she might never smile again. Finishing dressing I gave my thanks to Daisy parents and along with Daisy headed for the hospital.  
  
PInside the nexus my counterpart had awoken and with a purpose as he strode to his throne room Caris struggled to keep up.  
  
P"My Emperor what is the hurry?" Caris asked.  
  
P"The hurry as you put it is that certain forces are now aligned and the moment of my triumph is nearly at hand, my ally is ready to strike" the Emperor said.  
  
P"Ally what ally" Caris asked.  
  
PSomeone in the very heart of the enemy, someone they will never suspect is the viper in their midst waiting to reveal themselves" the Emperor explained.  
  
P"Emperor who is it, will you tell me or must I wait for them to be revealed" Caris asked.  
  
P"I shall tell you, it is.." the Emperor started to say.  
  
PThe Emperor was about to reveal the name when in barged Darkonda followed by Devastator. Darkonda walking with a slight limp a reminder of his act of treachery against the Emperor several months earlier. Still though Devastator struggled to keep up with him.  
  
P"My lord the forces you asked for are ready to attack" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Excellent, I shall lead them myself, I want to pass on a message to Adam and I want to make sure it is delivered personally" the Emperor said.  
  
P"With that the Emperor summoned his battle dress and followed by Darkonda, Devastator and Caris they group teleported from the nexus down to Earth.  
  
PBack on Earth Daisy and I arrived at the hospital and walking with a purpose we entered Rachel's room and I stopped as I saw it was empty. Doing an about face I stopped at the nearby nurses station and asked. "Excuse me, do you know where Rachel Stevens is?"  
  
PThe nurse glanced up at me and replied. "She is in the Paediatric unit on the next floor up".  
  
P"Thank you" I replied as I turned and headed for the stairwell taking the steps two at a time with Daisy following close behind. Stepping onto the next floor we found Rachel off in a small side room stood by two incubators, which carried my newborn children. Rachel looked up as we entered the room and smiled as I went over and hugged her.  
  
P"You look better" I said.  
  
P"Well I slept like a baby" Rachel said with a hint of humour.  
  
PI laughed and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then Rachel pulled away as she stood back and looked over at Daisy who was hanging back slightly unsure and then Rachel opened her arms and Daisy gratefully fell into a hug. The two stood that way for a while and then I realised they were communicating telepathically and part of me felt left out. I guess they heard that because the two of them looked over at me.  
  
P"'Adam don't ever feel left out, just because we can hear your every thought'" Rachel said to me in my head.  
  
P"'Oh that's a comfort, knowing that you know everything I'm thinking, takes all the fun out of surprises'" I replied telepathically.  
  
P"I like surprises, they're cool" Daisy said out loud.  
  
P"Most of the time surprises are nice, except for sometimes. Though when your father proposed was a real surprise, I didn't even see it coming," Rachel replied.  
  
PRachel stopped as she realised how automatically she had referred to me in reference to Daisy's comments and I could see her tearing up again, so I quickly said. "Well it wasn't exactly how I wanted to propose, but well it made an impact and I don't think either of us will forget that day for not just that".  
  
P"True, what happened after wasn't fun" Rachel said in agreement.  
  
P"Why what happened?" Daisy questioned.  
  
P"We ended up getting sent back in time and having several adventures in the past, not the most fun I've had" I said.  
  
PBefore anyone could really say anymore there was a knocking at the door and all three of us turned to see the other S Club members stood at the door and smiling I beckoned for them to come in.  
  
PThe six trooped in, Jo was carrying a banner that said 'It's a Boy', followed by Tina carrying another banner that said 'It's a Girl'. Hannah trailed behind them carrying balloons and finally Jon, Paul and Bradley were carrying cards and various items between them. Putting down the items each of the group in turn hugged Rachel and then surprise, surprise the six clustered around the incubators and looked at the two new arrivals.  
  
P"Wow they are so tiny" Hannah said.  
  
P"Babies usually are Hannah" Jon replied.  
  
P"I know that, I was just stating a fact" Hannah replied.  
  
P"They're beautiful Rachel, Adam you should be so happy" Jo said.  
  
P"We are, its still sinking in" I said for both of us.  
  
P"It's amazing that they're here, I mean who would have thought that you two would be parents" Paul said.  
  
P"So you don't think we're capable of being parents do you Paul?" Rachel asked sharply.  
  
PPaul started to reply, but all he could do is sputter and then he stopped as he saw Rachel was starting to laugh.  
  
P"You should have seen your face, it was a picture" Daisy said as she giggled.  
  
P"Yeah, ha, ha" Paul said.  
  
P"I'm sorry Paul but it was a daft comment" Rachel said.  
  
P"Okay, a fair point, Daisy what are you doing here?" Paul said.  
  
P"Well, I was, I mean I.." Daisy tried to say.  
  
P"She was with me when I realised Rach, was pregnant, she was able to help me get to her and then get to the hospital. She's been my rock the last twenty four hours" I said.  
  
P"Oh" Jon said seemingly unconvinced.  
  
PBefore I could reply, my communicator beeped and I quickly answered it. "This is Adam go ahead".  
  
P"Adam its Zordon there is force of monsters, Cogs, Piranhatrons in the middle of Times Square, Darkonda, Devastator, Caris and the Emperor are with them" Zordon answered.  
  
P"Oh boy, sounds like a full assault" Bradley said.  
  
P"Zordon we're on way" I replied.  
  
P"Good luck Rangers" Zordon said as he cut the connection.  
  
PI turned to look at Daisy and I stopped and for the first time since she had started fighting alongside us, I didn't want her to go into battle and I said. "Okay guys lets do this, Daisy I would like you to stay here with Rachel".  
  
P"But I can help" Daisy started to protest.  
  
P"I know you can, but I want someone here just in case they think of going after Rachel and the twins and I can't think of a better person than you" I said.  
  
PDaisy nodded slowly reluctant to stay behind, but I knew just as reluctant to leave and I saw the smile on Rachel's face and I knew I had dealt with her right.  
  
P"Okay lets get out there and see what they want" I said.  
  
PSlipping out of the room quietly we found an alleyway and unobserved we morphed and teleported to join the other Rangers and find that it was a standoff when we arrived. The Emperor was already there and he smiled as he saw us arrive.  
  
P"Ah Adam how good of you to join us, I was wondering if you could tear yourself away from the new arrivals. But after all you did say you would protect them, one other and Rachel with your life, so perhaps that is it" he said by way of greeting.  
  
PI froze how did he know what I'd said there had only been three other people around when I had said that and I glanced over at Billy and wondered.  
  
P"Adam get with the situation, stop daydreaming" Kim yelled.  
  
PI half turned and realised I had become distracted and then I turned back to the Emperor and replied. "Indeed, but right now I settle for kicking your butt all the way back to the nexus".  
  
P"I doubt that, this time my victory is assured, destroy them all" the Emperor said.  
  
PWith that command the monsters and foot-soldiers attacked and we defended ourselves and fought back. Even as I defended myself I watch as the Emperor stepped back and allowed the others to do the fighting for him. But even then I was distracted by what the Emperor had said and I knew there was only one way he could have known that and was that the Power Chamber had been compromised. I didn't and was suddenly unable to think of anything but the current situation as I was attacked from all sides.  
  
PBack at the hospital Rachel stood by the incubators watching the two tiny infants that she had brought into this world, but her thoughts were far away and with the two babies Father. However such thoughts were disrupted by the constant earache she had been getting for the past few minutes from her Daisy who was busy pacing the length of the private room Rachel had been given moaning that she should have been allowed to go with the others into battle.  
  
P"Daisy stop pacing you are really starting to annoy me now" Rachel snapped slightly louder than intended.  
  
PDaisy came to an abrupt halt and looked at her mother who shrugged and then Daisy spoke. "I'd stop pacing if you know, you like let me go and help the other Rangers".  
  
PRachel saw the innocent look on her face and started to say something and then realised where she had seen the look before and she smiled. "You're so much like your father," she whispered.  
  
P"Really" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Yes and no you are not still going and don't look at me like that. Adam does that and it doesn't work with me with him and its not going to work coming from you. Adam said you have to stay here and you're going to," Rachel said.  
  
PDaisy expression of innocence changed to a typical childish pout as she hurled herself into the nearest seat with all the grace of a child.  
  
P"It won't always be like this Daisy, we're all getting used to this idea of us being a family" Rachel said softly.  
  
PDaisy's expression didn't waver, but she slowly nodded and she came to stand beside Rachel and look at her brother and sister.  
  
PAt the battle we fought hard despite being outnumbered by the forces of evil, but it wasn't enough as for every one monster or foot-soldier that fell one of the Rangers went down and stayed down. As each Ranger fell I lost a little bit of my resolve and then I thought of the four people back at the hospital and my resolve strengthened again.  
  
PI heard a shout and turned to see the Emperor stood a few feet away laughing. "Its funny, he said it would go down this way, that you would keep fighting. What's that line Adam from that film 'Never Give Up, Never Surrender'. Is that how its going to be with you never give up and don't surrender. Don't you know that you can't win?" he said.  
  
P"You already know my reasons for not giving up, my family I'll protect them with my very life" I said.  
  
P"Well I guess this time it will be your life, because you are not getting out of this alive" the Emperor said.  
  
PI defended myself from another attack and then to my eternal surprise that the forces of evil teleported away. Leaving a very surprised Rangers looking around very confused.  
  
P"Well that was surprising" Billy said.  
  
P"Billy are you okay?" I asked.  
  
PBilly replied. "I am, but some of us aren't okay, we should get back to the Power Chamber now".  
  
P"Agreed" I replied as I activated my communicator and said. "Alpha teleport us home".  
  
PThere was the faint normal sensation of teleportation and we returned to the Power Chamber, most of us dropped to the floor exhausted by the battle. Dana, Kendrix, Kat, Kim and Karone didn't though and along with Alpha began to assess the injuries to the Rangers.  
  
P"Rangers I am glad to see that you are all okay?" Zordon said relieved.  
  
P"Okay maybe, but that wasn't my idea of a good time, but the fact is at least we're alive" Billy said.  
  
PI looked over at Billy and gave him a strange look, but then I slowly stood up and looked around as the girls worked and I noticed something, the Rangers that had been hurt badly or unconscious were those that were the most experienced. Tommy, Jason, Andros were all down, as were Rocky, TJ, Carter, Leo and Mike.  
  
P"What was this all about Zordon? I mean he attacked and really had us at his mercy, why did he pull back?" I asked.  
  
PThe reply came from Zedd who had slipped into the room unnoticed. "It's a good strategy, he's pulled back because he feels he has a tactical advantage. Look around you Adam what has he done he has taken out some of the strongest Rangers that we have; he will undoubtedly wait a little while and then attack again. This time we will respond again, but without those Rangers you will be at a disadvantage. Even if you add Dulcea, Daisy and Rachel to the fight when they return, I doubt we will be successful".  
  
P"Gee Coach thanks for the vote of confidence, I feel better already" Chris said sarcastically.  
  
P"And there is no way I want Rachel in this at all, she's only just had the twins she is no condition to be fighting at all and Daisy is a kid who shouldn't be mixed up in this anyway and I won't get her into a situation where she might get killed, I could never live with myself if that happened" I said rather loudly.  
  
PKat who was stood nearby tending to Tommy, eyes narrowed as she sensed something in Adam's words and then she added. "I agree with Adam, Rachel is in no condition to fight, I remember after I had given birth to Alex once all the adrenalin I had faded I could barely stand for the first few days. And as for Daisy she is just a kid and I know if she was my child I wouldn't want her in this fight".  
  
PI glanced sharply at Kat and wondered did she know and then I shook my head and realised she wasn't saying she knew, but talking like a parent.  
  
P"Very well, for the moment we will not call Daisy or Rachel, but the situation may arise that we need to do so" Zordon started to say.  
  
P"And if it does, we call Daisy, Rachel is in no condition at all" I said reluctantly.  
  
P"Agreed, Rangers please remain inside the Chamber, I fear the next assault will begin again, sooner rather than later and I would rather have you all together," Zordon said.  
  
P"I'll pass on that Zordon, I need to get back to Rachel and Daisy, let them know that I'm okay" I said.  
  
P"Understood Adam, but remain in contact," Zordon said somewhat reluctantly.  
  
PI nodded before teleporting out of the Chamber and to a quiet spot near the hospital, I then went in and found Rachel and Daisy still there. Rachel looked up as I entered and before I could utter a word she rushed over and hugged me.  
  
P"Glad you missed me, you two okay?" I asked.  
  
PRachel nodded and I glanced over at Daisy who still looked upset at being left behind and I knew I would have to make it up to her as soon as possible. Then I remembered what had occurred earlier and I spoke to Rachel using my mind. "'Rachel, I need you to do something for me?'" I asked.  
  
PRachel blinked in surprise, but she nodded and then I told her my request and her surprise increased, but she did what I asked and then she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes were closed for several minutes and then she opened them again.  
  
P"It is him, Adam I am so sorry" Rachel said.  
  
PI sat down in a chair next to Daisy in disbelief, until now my fears were unfounded and I hadn't wanted to believe what I had thinking, but hearing that I was right from Rachel chilled me to the bone.  
  
P"We will have to talk to him" I said.  
  
P"And say what, 'oh Billy are you a traitor' that will go down really well" Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
P"Billy's a traitor" Daisy yelped.  
  
P"Daisy be quiet you will wake the twins" Rachel said.  
  
PDaisy immediately looked upset, but refrained from saying anymore.  
  
P"You're right we'll have to talk to him, but not now later, things seem really bad. If we survive this you and I can talk to him, find out why?" I said.  
  
PBefore anyone could reply there was an explosion and I stumbled forward, but quickly regained my footing. I moved to the window and looked out and a short distance away I could see the telltale signs of smoke and fire.  
  
P"I guess they're back, a lot sooner than Zordon thought" I raised my communicator to my lips and said. "Alpha have all the available Rangers who can fight teleport to my universe now" I said.  
  
P"Will do Adam" was the reply from Alpha.  
  
P"Rachel stay here, Daisy stay here and protect her, I'll be back," I said.  
  
PDaisy opened her mouth and then closed abruptly and jumped back into her seat and looked annoyed. Even as I ran I knew I would have to make it up to her. Diving back into the alleyway again I morphed and teleported the short distance to what was now a scene of a carnage. In an instant I assessed the situation and decided on a course of action.  
  
P"All Ranger, this is Adam, hit anything that isn't a Ranger or a civilian," I said.  
  
P"Wow what a great plan, take you a long time to come up with that one" Dawn sarcastically asked.  
  
P"Do you have a better idea Yellow Ranger" I replied.  
  
P"Well we could, I mean how about we, okay that was hit anything that isn't a Ranger got it" Dawn said.  
  
PDespite the seriousness I smiled at the attitude of the youngster and then I jumped into fight. I fought with a passion and fury I didn't know I had, was it the thought of my family nearby, or was it the thought of the traitor who even now fought some yards away from me.  
  
PIn the nexus the Emperor watched amused as he considered my plight. "Ah there you see it my dear Caris, our hero knows there is a traitor and he know who it is, but he dare not confront him," the Emperor said.  
  
P"But surely he will do so soon, after all if he knows he is the traitor he is not going to want him running around all this time" Caris said.  
  
P"That is the logical thing that someone would do, but Adam is seldom logical, he will not believe that his friend has betrayed him like this and will attempt to find out why, before he does anything else" the Emperor said.  
  
P"But perhaps you should cause more friction, perhaps dropping hints to the other Rangers about his loyalty, it will certainly sow the seeds of discontent between the other Rangers" Caris said.  
  
P"A good idea, but I'm sure that the White Ranger will do that for us, now let us watch as the destruction of the Rangers continue" the Emperor said.  
  
PBack on Earth, we fought as hard as we did before, but with our number decreased and the forces arrayed against us, we were outnumbered badly and it showed. I heard Cassie shout and I turned and saw that she was okay, but then I saw the reason for her shout, Billy. He was down to one knee surrounded by a couple of monsters who were closing in for the kill. Part of me hesitated as this happened and thought that the traitor was about to get his comeuppance and then common sense kicked in and vaulting over the top of a group of clones I landed neatly in front of the two monsters.  
  
P"Now guys, we can do this the hard way or.. well actually there is just the hard way" I said.  
  
PThe monsters looked at me and then at each other and then lunged for me and I immediately met monster 1 with a boot to the face and monster 2 a punch in the gut. Then I watched as the two monsters seemed reluctant to act again and looked for easier prey. Turning back to Billy I saw he was stood there his weapon in his hand poised to strike and then he lowered and I held out a hand and helped him to his feet.  
  
P"You and I need to talk, there is something we need to discuss," I said.  
  
PBilly nodded although beneath his helmet he was unsure and confused of Adam's attitude. The battle continued for many more minutes before the monsters fled leaving us to pick up the pieces again. With a sigh I ordered a return to the Power Chamber.  
  
INTERLUDE  
  
A vast distance away out in space on another planet a ship takes off and as before it leaves without fanfare and for its occupants the mission they are undertaking is as vital of importance as the last time they left their home. This time however they're mission will have an effect on the universe!!  
  
END OF INTERLUDE  
  
PAt the Power Chamber I paced as the girls assessed the new injuries.  
  
P"Adam please calm yourself" Zordon said.  
  
P"How can I calm myself when my friends are getting knocked down and taken out by the forces of evil, we are really in it this time and for the first time I can't see a way out" I said.  
  
P"No matter what, you must not lose hope" Zordon said.  
  
P"I can't help it, I'm tired Zordon and all I can see is darkness," I said.  
  
P"Adam go back to the hospital and see your family, see your children and see hope" Billy said.  
  
P"And your coming with me" I said.  
  
PBilly started to protest, but his protests were lost as I grabbed him by his collar and teleported out. We arrived back at the hospital with Billy still protesting however half-heartedly.  
  
P"Billy shut up, I had to get you out of there, you need to relax for however long we have before the next assault and I want to have that talk" I said.  
  
P"What did you want to talk about?" Billy asked puzzled.  
  
P"Adam just has a couple of questions that he wants to ask you, but not in front of the others" Rachel said.  
  
PBilly jumped slightly startled, Rachel had been so quiet until then he hadn't even realised she was there.  
  
P"Hey Rachel, I didn't even know you were there, congratulations by the way" Billy said.  
  
P"That's me full of surprise" Rachel said lightly.  
  
P"So what did you want to ask me?" Billy asked.  
  
P"Well, as you know we now have two additions to our family and because of us being Rangers, we need some additions to our home, for protection and prevention" I said.  
  
P"I get you, just in case of some unwanted visitors" Billy said in understanding.  
  
P"Exactly, but something that won't kill our next-door neighbours, I know what you're like you'll go overboard when you get involved in a project" I said.  
  
P"I don't ever go aboard.. Well much" Billy said.  
  
P"Not much anyway" I laughed and then my smile vanished and I looked over at Rachel and asked. "Well is he?"  
  
P"I'm not the one you need to ask" Rachel replied as she glanced over at the third until now silent occupant of the room.  
  
PI glanced over to where she was looking and saw Daisy stood there her gaze locked on Billy.  
  
P"Rachel you didn't tell her, what was going on?" I asked.  
  
P"I did she wanted to help so badly that I decided to let her help, beside she is more powerful than me" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Okay Daisy what did you find?" I asked.  
  
P"Well he is like really confused about what is going on, but his main concern is the Pink Astro Ranger and his friends, nothing about what you told me" Daisy replied.  
  
P"Very confused, Adam what is going on?" Billy demanded.  
  
P"Rachel connect me up with him and show him what you found" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and for a few seconds we stood there as Billy saw what I had seen earlier and like me before his reaction was one of shock.  
  
P"It can't be true" Billy said in shock.  
  
P"I know I can't believe it myself, now you know why I was acting the way I was earlier. When I heard the Emperor repeat what I had said to you and the others in the Power Chamber I knew something was up and I thought it was you, I'm sorry," I said.  
  
P"I do understand, if it was me in your position I think I would have done the same thing, to protect those close to me. The question is what do we do?" Billy asked.  
  
P"We need to confront him and find out if it is the truth, I mean we need to find why?" I said.  
  
P"Adam didn't you tell me back when you were the White Astro Ranger your enemy at the time was draining his powers into himself. Couldn't he have done the reverse and when he was destroyed gone the other way," Rachel asked.  
  
P"I suppose its possible, what do you think Billy?" I asked.  
  
P"Its entirely possible, the fact of it was energies being drained into him and it could always be done the other way and perhaps, somehow the others personalities also came with and its now manifested itself and controlling him" Billy theorised.  
  
PBefore we could even discuss further both Rachel and Daisy let out cries of pain and crumpled to the floor and at first I hesitated unsure of whom to go to my fiancée or my daughter. Fortunately Billy who was nearer to Rachel than I was helping her and I knelt down beside Daisy and helped the girl back to her feet and as I did so I couldn't help but notice she was shaking and visibly upset and I hugged her knowing it was the right thing for me to do and I felt her relax and her tension ease.  
  
PFinally I spoke. "Rachel what just happened?"  
  
P"It was a psychic burst from him warning us to not to interfere, he said his name was Dark Spectre" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Whose Dark Spectre?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"He was the Grand Monarch of Evil, he was the boss of all the evil that attacked Earth. He was draining Zordon's powers into himself. But he was killed by three years ago when Darkonda betrayed him during the Countdown, in fact they both died" I explained.  
  
P"Obviously death wasn't a problem for Darkonda and it would seem Dark Spectre is alive as well and has transferred his mind to Zordon. He probably had this planned just in case," Billy suggested.  
  
P"And now he's coming into dominance over Zordon's personality and he's feeding info to the Emperor, great talk about a traitor in the ranks" I said.  
  
P"What do we do, I mean if he knows that we know that he knows we know he's Dark Spectre or at least part of him how do or can we stop him?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"First of all we know that he knows we know that he knows he is Dark Spectre, for the moment I think there is not a lot we can do" I said.  
  
P"Oh so you suggest we leave the guy who is pretending to be our mentor alone, we have to find a way to stop him and do it now" Billy shouted.  
  
P"Billy please lower your voice" Rachel said as she indicated the sleeping twins.  
  
PBilly looked slightly embarrassed as he finished speaking. He needn't have worried the two one day olds didn't even stir.  
  
P"Look Billy and I should get back, the others will start to be wondering where we have gotten to, but there is something" I started to say.  
  
PDaisy suddenly blurted out. "What about the other Power Chamber, the one that is here in our universe?"  
  
P"What about it?" Billy asked suspiciously.  
  
P"Well how do we know that it hasn't like, you know. I know what I want to say, but I don't know the word" Daisy said frustrated.  
  
P"Compromised, that is a good question, none of us know what happened to Dimitria after she left for Eltare to help Zordon. I mean for all we know she might have been captured and had her mind altered or something like that" I said.  
  
P"The simplest thing for me to do, would be a quick telepathic scan of her" Rachel said.  
  
PI started to protest, as I knew the strain that she had been under of late and what this might do to her. She ignored me and closed her eyes and concentrated, for an instant there was nothing and then Rachel slumped to the floor. Only my quick reflexes stopped her banging her head on the floor.  
  
PMeanwhile even as I tended to Rachel's physical form, her astral self was pulled from her body and found herself floating in only what could be termed as in between and floating in front of her was Dimitria.  
  
P"'Rachel why were you telepathically scanning me without my permission, that is highly illegal to do that when someone does not give their consent'" Dimitria said slightly angrily.  
  
P"'I'm sorry Dimitria I had to do the scan, I had to be sure, that you were you and not working for Dark Spectre'" Rachel said.  
  
P"'Why would I be working for Dark Spectre, he is dead is he not?'" Dimitria said.  
  
PWith out hesitation Rachel told Dimitria exactly what we found out and Dimitria paled considerably as she learned the truth.  
  
P"'How did you find this out?'" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"'Adam, he was in the Power Chamber earlier and he said something and both Billy and Zordon were the only ones there and Daisy scanned Billy and his scan was negative for evil intent, but Zordon'" Rachel couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
P"'So you scanned me to see if I was under the same influence, I am not as you have found out and in fact I am as always on the side of good. Thank you for letting me know, now we must find a way to free Zordon from Dark Spectres influence'" Dimitria said.  
  
P"'I will speak with you again in a minute'" Rachel said.  
  
PWith that she slipped off the astral plane and back to her own body.  
  
P"Rachel are you okay? I asked a mixture of concern and relief.  
  
P"Yes, I'm fine" she replied, though her voice was slightly shaky.  
  
P"Is Dimitria still herself?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know the answer.  
  
P"Yes she is who she say she is, she is ready to work with us" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Good at least we have an ally" Billy said.  
  
P"And something that we can use, Rachel I'd like you, Daisy and the twins to go to the Power Chamber and stay there, Dimitria can protect you" I said.  
  
P"That is kind of difficult as you know I'm supposed to stay in hospital for a few more days, I can't exactly just walk out" Rachel replied sarcastically.  
  
P"I have faith in you, you will find a way. Meanwhile Billy and I will head back to the Power Chamber" I said.  
  
P"Be careful" Rachel said softly as she gently pressed her lips to my own.  
  
PNodding we teleported back to the Power Chamber were we found it to be a hive of activity and that our arrival seemingly went unnoticed.  
  
P"See I told you that no one would miss us," I said jokingly.  
  
P"So it would seem," Billy agreed.  
  
P"Billy". the excited shout was from Cassie who ran over and gave Billy a hug.  
  
P"At least one person missed me" Billy said.  
  
P"Like a part of my heart was gone" Cassie started to say and at that I pretended to stick my fingers down my throat and making gagging noises, which earned me a swat of the head from her. "So how are the twins?" she asked.  
  
P"They are so adorable, though that's probably because they get their looks from their mother" Billy replied.  
  
PAt that I couldn't help but look slightly put out and seeing the smile on Billy and Cassie's face I couldn't help but laugh myself.  
  
P"Rangers sorry to interrupt but sensors have detected a large group of monsters in city wrecking size heading for Angel Grove" Zordon announced.  
  
P"Then lets get out there and stop them," Justin said.  
  
P"Agreed, but do we have enough people to run Megazords or do we go for the individual Zords," I said.  
  
P"Rangers form the Megazords and defend Angel Grove as best you can, I realise you may be short several members of teams, but we are able to send their Zords by remote control. Adam please contact Daisy and ask her to come to the Power Chamber, we need her assistance. I will contact Hermione at Hogwarts and have her come here at once," Zordon said.  
  
P"I'd rather try and keep them out of this, but we need more people to run the Zords" I said. I moved away from the group and hit my communicator and spoke into it. "Daisy this is Adam are you there?"  
  
P"Like were else would I be" came a very sarcastic reply.  
  
P"True, get over to the Power Chamber right now, we have a group of monsters advancing on Angel Grove and we need more people to run Zords to stop them" I explained.  
  
P"You mean I get to pilot a Zord, cool. I'll be there right away" this time came a very excited reply and the connection was cut.  
  
PMinutes later two teleportation streams one of blue and one of white entered the Power Chamber and formed Hermione Granger and Daisy. Quickly we explained the situation and though I tried to be easy with my explanation, both girls seemed ill at ease.  
  
P"But like neither of us has a Zord, so how we help out?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"Hermione look at the Viewing Globe and behold the Blue Orb Battlezord, similar to the Red Zeo Battlezord, but more powerful it is the first of the Zords we have constructed for the Orb Rangers, Daisy yours is still under construction, so we do not have a Zord for you" Zordon explained.  
  
P"Wow that is so cool, how do I control it?" Hermione asked excited.  
  
P"It works on a similar principle to the Aquitian Battle Borgs in that you control its actions from inside through an interface. Simply put, if you want to punch something, throw a punch and your Zord does the same, its still experimental, so it might not work and we have a standard set of controls for which you can use and the power will tell you what to do" Billy explained.  
  
P"That still leaves me without a Zord" Daisy said sulkily.  
  
PI didn't hesitate in my hand appeared the control mechanism for my new Zord Wing Zero and I reached over and placed it in Daisy's hand.  
  
P"Now you have a Zord" I simply said.  
  
P"Adam you can't give her that Zord, she is just a kid and it's the most powerful Zord we have" Kim said in a shocked tone of voice.  
  
P"I can and I have, I know it seems a very rash and stupid thing to do, but I trust and her and she will do fine," I said with confidence.  
  
P"Well if she turns evil on us, I'm blaming you" Kim said.  
  
P"Kim if she turns evil, there will be some serious telling off and probably a few I told you so from you" I replied.  
  
P"Well if you trust then that is good enough for me" Kim replied.  
  
PI nodded and turned back to Daisy who was busy staring wide-eyed at the controller and I quickly explained how to use it. Minutes later she was familiar with the controls and I was amazed at how fast she had picked it up.  
  
P"Okay is everyone set to go, Alpha are the Zords that need to be on remote" I asked.  
  
P"They are all set to go as soon as you give the word" Alpha replied.  
  
P"Then lets do this, everyone watch each others backs and we can win" I said.  
  
PBefore I could issue the final command to morph, there was a groan and Rocky sat up with a start. "Someone tell me is the room spinning or am I?" he asked.  
  
P"Rocky, thank god I thought you were never going to wake up" Kim said as she rushed to his side.  
  
P"Wish I hadn't, I think I have a headache that nothing less than being unconscious won't cure. What's going on?" Rocky said.  
  
P"Well a group of monsters in Zord size are heading straight for Angel Grove and we're heading out to try and stop them, you in any shape to help" I asked.  
  
P"Adam my head feels like someone is using it for a drum on both inside and outside, I don't even think I can stand up straight" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Alpha can you give him something for the pain?" I asked.  
  
P"I could, but I do not know how much it will help, he has a rather bad concussion" Alpha replied.  
  
P"Alpha we need him, he's an experienced Ranger and we need that and we need it now" I asked.  
  
P"There is another way, Daisy could shut off the parts of Rocky's brain that are sending pain to his head" Zordon suggested.  
  
P"And like how do I do that?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Simply focus your telepathic energies on Rocky and locate the area that is causing him pain and think of it as a switch and turn it off" Zordon explained.  
  
P"I don't know if I can do that, I'm not that good" Daisy said.  
  
P"Daisy give it a try, you haven't got anything to lose and the worst that could happen is you lobotomise Rocky" Chris said.  
  
P"Is that supposed to make me feel better" Daisy asked.  
  
PChris grinned and Rocky tried to glare, but the pain forced him to just stare at him instead. Daisy shook her head and then locked eyes with Rocky and concentrated and then she broke contact and Rocky slowly got back to his feet.  
  
P"I did it, I actually did it, that is so way cool" Daisy said excitedly.  
  
P"Rocky how do you feel?" Chris asked.  
  
P"Still a little shaky, but the pain is gone. But now haven't we got a group of monsters on the loose and ready to destroy everything" Rocky said changing the subject.  
  
P"Quite true, Rangers good luck" Zordon said.  
  
PNodding I morphed and the others followed suit and minutes later we were in control of our Zords and waiting for the monsters who were heading directly to our position. Every Ranger was quiet as they stood waiting for this next battle, knowing that this could be just as tough as the previous two we had fought earlier today. Then the calm was shattered.  
  
P"Hey what's going on, how do you stop this crazy thing?" Daisy asked panicked.  
  
PLooking out my Zord I saw the problem, not that I knew what was causing it, the Wing Zero was going crazy and it seemed that Daisy had no control over it.  
  
P"Daisy what the hell are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
P"I don't know, I was just like familiarising myself with the controls and I saw this red button and I pressed it and now this stupid thing has gone nuts" Daisy explained.  
  
P"Daisy you should know never ever touch the red button" Rocky joked.  
  
P"Rocky, this is serious, Billy any ideas?" I asked.  
  
P"Some, none you are going to like" Billy replied.  
  
P"Go on tell me before my patience really runs out" I said.  
  
P"This is just a theory I think from my examination that the Wing Zero had the capability for a mental link, like the Red Zeo Battlezord and because Daisy is telepathic when she activated it, its now reading her thoughts and it must be channelling all of her worry into it and this is how its reacting" Billy explained.  
  
P"How do we get it to stop going crazy, we can't fight the monsters who are right on top of us and deal with a crazy Zord as well" I asked.  
  
P"The only suggestion I can give, is if you calm Daisy down, get her to relax within her mind, she might be able to control it" Billy suggested.  
  
P"Okay, here is the plan, the rest of you deal with the monster squad, I'll help Daisy and Rocky if you say 'Use the Force' I swear I'm going to give you more than a headache" I said.  
  
P"I didn't say a word" Rocky protested.  
  
P"I know, say it anyway I could use a laugh" I said.  
  
P"You could always 'Use the Force' Luke. Happy now" Rocky asked.  
  
P"No, not until I'm at home in bed with my girl, but it will have to do, now take care of those monsters" I said.  
  
P"You can count on us" Rocky said seriously.  
  
PRocky cut the connection and I whispered to myself. "I know". Then I turned my attention to Daisy and her wild Zord. Switching my Super Zeo Zord to automatic I teleported aboard the Wing Zero and despite the armour I didn't see a Power Ranger I saw a very frightened child who needed me.  
  
P"Help Daddy I can't control it, I don't know what to do" Daisy said tearfully.  
  
P"Daisy you need to calm down, reach into yourself and find your peaceful centre, you can do this" I said.  
  
P"I don't know how to" Daisy whispered.  
  
PPlacing my hands on her shoulders I looked at her helmet to helmet and said. "You can do this, I believe in you and so does your Mother".  
  
PAt first it didn't seem that there was any effect and then with the words still reverberating inside her head, Daisy reached down and took control of her fear or at least pushed it to one side and the Zord settled into a battle ready stance.  
  
P"Are you okay now?" I asked.  
  
P"I think so, thanks to you" Daisy said.  
  
P"That's why I'm here, to help when I can. I'd better get back to my own Zord and then lets get into this fight" I said.  
  
PReaching for my teleportation controls I heard Daisy say as I teleported out. "I love you Daddy".  
  
PLanding back in my own Zord I said to myself. "I love you too kiddo". And then speaking to Daisy over the comm. Line I said. "You ready to do this".  
  
P"Right behind you" Daisy said her voice now full of confidence.  
  
PWith a command I headed into the fray as I watched Daisy follow closely behind me. As usual the monsters tried to gang up on the Megazords, but they were unsuccessful and we fought back. Even as I fought I kept a constant eye on Daisy and Hermione and was surprised at the east with which they were handling their Zords and performing moves that I had not thought possible. Then there was a blinding flash of light and the Time Force Megazord eliminated on monster and while that happened the Turbo Megazord eliminated another and two more fell in quick succession first to the Zeo Megazord and then the Super Zeo Megazord.  
  
P"Guys lets form the Super Zeo Ultrazord and take out a few more of the creeps" Bulk suggested.  
  
P"Good idea lets do it" I agreed and with that comment I gave the command to form the Ultrazord and as it did several monsters backed off.  
  
PJust as we started to give the command to fire, the power suddenly went down.  
  
P"Nice okay who forgot to put money in the meter" I said glancing over at Rocky and then added. "What and you're the only one who can make jokes".  
  
P"Yeah so what do we do get out and push" Rocky replied.  
  
P"How about finding out what is going on? Alpha we've lost all our power" I said.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. I know and its not just the Ultrazord its all the of the Zords" Alpha replied.  
  
P"How?" I asked.  
  
P"I don't know, its like someone flicked a switch and turned off the power" Alpha said.  
  
P"Well get it back on, because we're sitting ducks" I said.  
  
P"Adam they're firing" Tanya shouted.  
  
PI barely had time to shout a warning before the blast hit and with such ferocity we were all hurled from our Zords and sent crashing to ground and we demorphed as we hit the ground. Even before I realised I was checking Daisy was okay.  
  
P"Well that hurt" Rocky muttered.  
  
PTell me about it, why do we always get thrown out of Zords" Kim replied.  
  
PI shrugged and I knew that she, Rocky, Chris, Aisha and myself were remembering the time the Thunderzords were destroyed.  
  
PWe should get back to the Power Chamber, if the Zords are out we can't stop them and we're sitting ducks" I said.  
  
PThe others nodded and they teleported back to the Power Chamber rather worried over what was coming, I followed moments later as something made me pause and I saw an opportunity.  
  
P"Rangers thank goodness you are safe" Zordon said as we reappeared in the Power Chamber.  
  
P"Bruised and battered, but still walking" Chris remarked.  
  
P"Only just" Tanya said.  
  
P"Zordon what the hell happened?" Rocky demanded.  
  
P"As Alpha explained we do not know the power to the Zords suddenly cut out and we were unable to restore it" Zordon answered.  
  
P"But I thought the only way the Zords could be stopped is if someone actually did that from here in the Power Chamber" Kat asked.  
  
P"Well they could do it from remote, I mean I could make a device to do that and so could Billy we wouldn't even have to be in the Chamber" Justin said. "Not that I did" Justin quickly added.  
  
P"I knew it I was right, there is a traitor here and this only confirms it" I said.  
  
P"A traitor what are you talking about?" Ashley asked.  
  
P"Shortly after the twins were born I came here to the Power Chamber and spoke with Zordon, Billy was also here and something I said the Emperor repeated to my face in the first battle this morning. The only way he could have known what I said was if he was listening in or had spy in the Chamber. Since we can discount Zordon, I think its clear who the traitor is," I said.  
  
P"How dare you, Billy isn't a traitor he is a loyal Ranger, he'd never do anything to hurt us or me" Cassie argued.  
  
P"Maybe you two are working together" I suggested.  
  
P"Keep her out of this, you have a problem with me, you bring it up with me and do it face to face" Billy snarled.  
  
P"Oh you want a face to face confrontation well let me get right in your face backstabber" I snarled.  
  
P"Jerk, I'm not a traitor" Billy shouted back.  
  
P"Liar, what did the Emperor promise you?" I said.  
  
P"You're delusional" Billy said.  
  
P"And you're a fool, he'll betray you" I shouted.  
  
PThen Billy swung at me and I ducked barely and lunged at him and we tumbled to the floor in front of Alpha. Billy punched out and I jumped back trying to avoid and fell straight into Alpha, slightly stunned I got back to my feet, but Alpha didn't as I'd hit his reset circuit sending him offline for the moment and then there was a scream and everyone turned to look at Zordon whose face was scrunched in pain.  
  
P"Get out of my head you bitch" he screamed and then fell silent vanishing from the tube.  
  
P"Billy lock down the Chamber, no-one leaves until this over" I said.  
  
PBilly didn't have to be told and in seconds he had locked off the teleportation system and the communication system and also locked down Zordon's ion tube preventing him from leaving it. Then we turned to face some very confused Rangers and started to explain.  
  
PMeanwhile somewhere far removed from the Power Chamber on the Astral Plane Zordon emerged in shackles and beside him so did the guest in his head.  
  
P"That blasted Ranger, he's ruined my plans," the guest snarled.  
  
P"Well it would seem that you are defeated Dark Spectre" Zordon said.  
  
P"Hardly, I am still in control of your body and if I destroy your astral self here I will have full control finally and your Rangers will do whatever their beloved Mentor asks of them" Dark Spectre replied.  
  
P"Sorry the only thing that is to be destroyed is you, or were you not paying attention" another voice interrupted.  
  
P"Oh Ms. Stevens how lovely to see you, I can assume that you are the reason we are gathered here on the astral plane and you've brought a friend how nice. Dimitria its been a long time my old friend" Dark Spectre said.  
  
P"We were never friends Spectre" Dimitria replied coldly.  
  
P"That hurt and I thought we were more than just lovers," Dark Spectre suggested.  
  
PBoth the shackled Zordon and Rachel looked at Dimitria whose eyes never wavered from Dark Spectre.  
  
P"Oh didn't you know Zordon, years ago Dimitria and I were lovers, but we broke apart when I became Dark Spectre and she chose to oppose me, a pity she was an animal in bed, but you already know that don't you Zordon" Dark Spectre answered.  
  
P"Are we just going to talk about old relationships or are we going to fight?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"And I was having fun, but very well time to die" Dark Spectre growled.  
  
PThen he lunged at the two women who both moved out of the way and as Rachel turned an astral armour appeared around her and she attacked Dark Spectre with a ferocity that stunned even herself and Dark Spectre was staggered.  
  
PYou bastard, you want to threaten my children, well guess again, you will never ever get near them, I will kill before you even get within a foot of them" Rachel shouted.  
  
P"What a fire you have, what passion I can see why the White Ranger loves you so much, what a pity I'll have to give him my sympathies to him when you die ever so suddenly" Dark Spectre replied.  
  
PGo to hell" Rachel replied.  
  
PThe battle raged back and forth and despite Rachel's fury and concern for her children Dark Spectre proved more superior to her and she was forced back and then it seemed like she was about to lose, Dimitria intervened and struck out at him.  
  
P"You hit me and you obviously don't love me anymore" Dark Spectre said sarcastically.  
  
PDark Spectre retaliated and Dimitria staggered at the force of his attack and was flung back, but the interruption by Dimitria gave Rachel time to recover and return to her attack. Combining their own attack the two fought hard, but Dark Spectres superior strength and experience forced them back and with a hard shoved he knocked Dimitria to the floor and then pushed Rachel down and stood over her with a weapon in hand.  
  
P"What a shame you put up a good fight, I'll give my regards to your other half and don't worry about your children I'll make sure they are well taken care of" Dark Spectre said.  
  
P"Not by you" Zordon said.  
  
PDark Spectre turned and was flung off of his feet and landed with a thud. He looked up and saw Zordon stood there and just behind him stood Daisy a determined expression upon her face.  
  
P"You're free, how those chains were unbreakable" Dark Spectre asked.  
  
P"Not so unbreakable, with a little help from Daisy I was finally able to exert full control and break free and now Dark Spectre it is time for you to leave for good" Zordon said.  
  
P"No this is not my end, I will survive" Dark Spectre screamed.  
  
P"Goodbye old friend" Zordon simply said.  
  
PWith a shake of his head the chains that had bound Zordon moments ago, now wrapped themselves around Dark Spectre and constricted and with a scream he vanished leaving the three alone. Zordon turned and smiled at the two and then Dimitria disappeared and so did Zordon and then finally Rachel left the astral plane.  
  
PShe returned to her body and her eyes slowly opened on a face she knew as well as her own.  
  
P"Hello beautiful" I said.  
  
P"Hey yourself, did we do it" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yes, you were brilliant" I said.  
  
P"Hey what about me?" a small voice from behind us said.  
  
PRachel glanced over my shoulder and saw Daisy stood there looking worried. "You were great as well Daisy, we couldn't have done it without you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Thank you to both, Rangers I cannot thank you enough for what you have done" Zordon said.  
  
P"You've always been there for us, it was only fair we be there for you" I replied.  
  
P"Thank you for your help, for too long has he been in control of me, if not his mistake earlier today, I'm sure he would have remained undetected forever" Zordon said.  
  
P"How could we not have noticed" Rocky asked.  
  
P"He was very clever, he allowed me some control, but every time I tried to warn you, he reined me and I could not speak, do not blame yourselves" Zordon said.  
  
P"Okay will someone please pick me up and bring me back down to Earth, what the hell is going on?" Kim asked confused.  
  
P"I am afraid that much of what has transpired today was my fault Kimberly. For the last three years Dark Spectres spirit has been trapped within my own mind and he has slowly been taking over. However Adam's suspicions were aroused earlier today when the enemy repeated something he said here in the privacy of the Power Chamber. The only people present were myself, Alpha and Billy" Zordon explained.  
  
P"So that's why you went after Billy you thought that he was the traitor?" Eric asked.  
  
PYeah I had my doubts about him and I wanted to make sure, so I got him out of the Chamber and to where Rachel and Daisy could check his mind and find out if he was the traitor" I explained.  
  
P"And you found out that it wasn't him?" Cassie asked.  
  
P"Totally, the only thing on his mind is you. Anyway Mo.. Rachel did a scan of Zordon and found out the truth," Daisy explained.  
  
P"We then checked that Dimitria was untouched and just before I came back to the Chamber, Rach gave me a plan. She told me to distract Zordon, I mean Spectre and while he was she, Dimitria and Daisy would slip into his mind and attack Dark Spectre," I continued.  
  
P"You see it was the only way to get rid of him, since he had no body to attack. Though Dimitria and I were no match for him, if not for Daisy we would have all been lost, Daisy is the real hero" Rachel finished.  
  
P"Aww man, I was just doing what you told me to do" Daisy said blushing slightly.  
  
P"Rachel speaks true Daisy, though the others were instrumental in helping me, it was you who broke the chains and freed me, so I could confront and destroy Dark Spectre. You have my eternal gratitude" Zordon said.  
  
PAt those words Daisy blushed even more and hid behind Rachel. I grinned at Daisy and then turned back to Zordon. "Its good to have you back Zordon, but now we have a job to do".  
  
P"Indeed Angel Grove is being destroyed, your Zords have been restored to full operation and are ready for action. Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you" Zordon said.  
  
P"Looking at the others I nodded and the we morphed back onto our Zords. The monsters turned and seeing the Zords laughed.  
  
P"Oh look the Powerless Rangers are back" One of them said.  
  
P"That's what you think? Billy are you sure this new configuration is going to work" I asked.  
  
P"Yes it should work, I hope" Billy replied hesitantly.  
  
P"Good enough for me. Okay guys get ready, Ultrazord power up," I commanded.  
  
PWith my command all the Megazords started to change and transform and when the dust had cleared instead of multiple Zords there was one massive Zord. The Zord was an amalgam of all the Megazords and in the inside on the control deck sat the combined group of Rangers. On the lower deck sat the Time Force, Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers and the upper deck sat the Morphin, Zeo, Turbo and Astro Rangers as well two of the Orb Rangers.  
  
P"Wow this is cool" Aisha said.  
  
P"Its not bad, okay guys lets finish this" I said.  
  
PIn front of us the now small monsters looked scared. "Can we talk about this?" one of them asked.  
  
P"In a word no, Ultrazord fire" I commanded.  
  
PWith a burst of energy the Ultrazord fired and all three monsters were caught in the blast and obliterated.  
  
P"Yeah we did it" Tina cried.  
  
P"Yeah we did, but at what price" I said gazing out at the battered and destroyed remains of Angel Grove.  
  
PTeleporting back to the Power Chamber we found Zordon looked concerned.  
  
P"Welcome back Rangers, it was a job well done" Zordon said.  
  
P"Zordon how is Angel Grove" Rocky asked.  
  
P"It's taken a lot of damaged, but it is mostly intact, a lot of property damage and many people are homeless. I would suggest that the Rangers put in an appearance and assist with the repair efforts," Zordon said.  
  
P"I would help out, but I need to go and see my two children" I said.  
  
P"Of course Adam, your family is important as well. But I hope you will return and assist us with the efforts as well" Zordon said.  
  
P"That isn't even a question, Angel Grove might have not been where I grew up, but I've spent so much time here that well it does feel like home, I'll be here soon" I said.  
  
PReaching over I grabbed Daisy and teleported her out as well leaving a few confused looks on their faces.  
  
P"What was that all about?" Chris asked.  
  
P"He's just looking out for Daisy" Hermione quickly said.  
  
PBilly glanced over sharply at Hermione and wondered did she know the truth. Meanwhile oblivious to this I returned to the hospital along with Daisy and found Rachel holding both of the twins in her arms and gazing adoringly at them. Reaching over I gently took my son from her arms and she smiled at me as I did so and then she glanced over at Daisy and I smiled back at her. Gently holding my son I turned to Daisy who was hanging back and motioned for her to hold out her arms and she did so but looked uneasy as I placed David in her arms.  
  
PAt first she looked so uncomfortable, but then she slowly seemed to gained confidence as she held her brother and then I smiled at her and she returned it and looking over at Rachel she shared a smile as well and for the moment I knew everything was right in the world.  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
